jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Gabimaru
, also known by his infamous moniker, , is a shinobi assassin formerly from Iwagakure. He later becomes one of the few criminals sent to Kotaku to find the Elixir of Life for the shogun. His assigned Asaemon is Yamada Asaemon Sagiri. Appearance Gabimaru is a young man with a below average height. He has white, untamed hair that sticks out in different directions. He wears a standard ninja outfit which consists of a black robe with long sleeves that are frayed, a white loincloth, which is also frayed, tied at his waist and a tattsuke bakama. He has a well toned build, with muscles he developed during his training. Gallery Personality Gabimaru is calm, level-headed and rarely shows any emotions. He is calm to the point where he is unfazed by any sort of crisis, such as being executed or when he was confronted and attacked by Warped Keiun, a criminal sentence for death, he paid no mind and simply focused on retying the restraints on his hands. He prefers to stick with his main objective at hand and not get tangled with anything else that doesn't involve his goals, finding his fight with Keiun to be a waste of time. Despite his infamous reputation as a murderer, Gabimaru prefers to avoid unnecessary killing and would rather find ways to avoid it. However, when realizing that there is no other way out of it, Gabimaru will make the distasteful decision of killing. When Gabimaru does kill, he appears to be ruthless and shows no mercy or any emotions whatsoever, which led to his infamous epithet. Being raised from infancy by his cruel and ruthless leader, Gabimaru was influenced into believing that having sentimentality was a sign of weakness and that he couldn't protect anything. Having these words committed to heart, Gabimaru would fall into a murderous state as Gabimaru the Thoughtless. However, at the same time, he was influence by the chief's daughters words in believing that having sentimentality gave him strength and will make him a true warrior. Because of her influence, Gabimaru felt grief for the lives he has taken. This influence would later on stop him from killing Sagiri. Relationships Gabimaru's Wife After being recognized by the Iwagakure Chief, Gabimaru was given the privilege of marrying the chief's daughter. When Gabimaru told of his time with her to Sagiri, he stated that he could hardly stand her kind and innocent behavior and wanted to leave her. In truth, Gabimaru actually cared for her and desired to live a peaceful life with her. The chief however despised this idea and had Gabimaru captured. After being given a second chance at redemption by taking on a mission given by the Shogunate, Gabimaru accepted in hoping that he could he see his wife again. History As soon as he was born, Gabimaru's parents planned to leave Iwagakure and live a normal life outside of the village's principles. However, their plan was discovered by the chief and they were executed for their actions. From then on he was raised by the chief himself and, like every shinobi in the village, started his training at a young age and was one of the few who survived until the end. At some point he had become a shinobi of high standard within the village and was given the privilege of marrying the chief's daughter. Plot Island Arc While surviving every execution method he was sentenced to, Gabimaru talks to Sagiri about his past. Later, he is once again met by Sagiri who reveals herself as a executioner. As Sagiri prepares to decapitate Gabimaru, he dodges in confusion. Sagiri explains that it was his desire to see his wife again. She then offers him a chance to be pardon of his crimes if he were to complete a task given by the shogun. Gabimaru accepts and leaves off with Sagiri. After being gathered together with a group of criminals, they were told to start a massacre until only a few were available to leave for the island. Gabimaru complained to the guards that he would rather avoid unnecessary, which angered one of the guards and commanded a few criminals to kill Gabimaru. Seeing as he had no other choice, Gabimaru killed the criminals and managed to survive the massacre, departing to the island with his assigned Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Sagiri. Once Gabimaru and Sagiri landed on the island, he told her of his leader's immortal body and how it connects to the Elixir of Life but finds it hard to believe that its on the island. Gabimaru then frees himself of his restraints but Sagiri refuses to allow this action to occur. After Gabimaru complains to Sagiri she draws her sword and tells him to bind his hands. Gabimaru is then hit with a surprise attack by Warped Keiun but intercepts it by dislocating his neck. Keiun then declares to Gabimaru that he will kill him and every criminal on the island so that he will be the one to find the Elixir of Life. After the Asaemon's stated that they would not interfere with fights caused between their criminals, Gabimaru had no choice but to fight back. Keiun launches towards Gabimaru and releases a barrage of weapon attacks but Gabimaru is unaffected by them and focuses on retying his hands together. He then lifts Keiun up using the shaft of his spear and kicks it towards his chest. Keiun survived the attack, revealing that he had armour underneath and prepares to attack Gabimaru once more. Later, Gabimaru kills Keiun with his weapons and sighs in boredom. He then tells Sagiri that he wishes to move on but then spots Kisho drawing his sword. Having drawn his sword, Kisho cuts off the head of Warped Keiun's corpse and made his leave, however, Sagiri warned him of the sixty men that went missing on the island. Kisho informed Sagiri that this wouldn't be the time to be worrying about others and wandered her of the dangers to come. He then pointed to Gabimaru as an example of being one of the criminals that were not willing to follow the rules and offers her a chance to return home by killing him. Having heard enough from him, Gabimaru silenced Kisho and told him that he did not care for what he said and all that matter to him was returning to his wife. Kisho then warned Gabimaru that Iwagakure might get involved in the mission, which got Gabimaru concerned. After the Asaemon left, Sagiri asked Gabimaru where to go next but suddenly clashes swords with him. Sagiri wanted to have an answer for his actions, to which he responds by saying that he wanted to kill her painlessly. Once he had heard Kisho's warning of Iwagakure potentially being involved, Gabimaru knew that he had no time to waste and that Sagiri would only get in his way to find the elixir. As the two clashed, Gabimaru was confused as to why he was hesitating behind his attacks. He then has memories of the time he was with his wife. Gabimaru explains to her he doesn't feel emotions but she believes this statement to be false and that he should follow his sentimentality which will make him strong. Gabimaru learned that he was taught sentimentality from her but also hatred, believing that he had learned weakness. Remembering the chief's words on how if he was not strong he could not protect anything, Gabimaru becomes emotionless and prepares to kill Sagiri. However, he stops in confusion and is frustrated that he won't survive with the way he is and won't be able to see his wife again. Sagiri disagreed with him and tells him the fact that he can feel emotions is a sign of strength and not weakness and promises him that if he faces his emotions while reclaiming his life then she will support him throughout the journey. Finally, Sagiri tells Gabimaru that he is no longer the man he was before and sheathes his sword. Later, the two encounter and are attacked by a strange fish creature. Gabimaru focuses his mind on only killing the creature but is struggling. He then believes that it would be safe for them flee but are surrounded by other strange creatures. Gabimaru had no choice but to fight back. While Gabimaru attacks, he notices that Sagiri is being attacked by one of the creatures. He choices to focus solely on killing the creatures but subconsciously saves Sagiri. Right after Sagiri thanks him, Gabimaru has his head wrapped by one of the creatures tentacles. Abilities and Powers Gabimaru is a very powerful shinobi whose abilities far exceeds that of a normal shinobi. He started his training during his childhood and was strong enough to survive and become a revered ninja not only in his own village, but other ninja communities as well. When restrained, Gabimaru was not tied down and had enough skill to kill and showed little to no effort when doing so. He has enough strength to fight on equal terms with a Tensei, an immortal and very powerful being. Physical Abilities Gabimaru possesses superhuman durability. After being captured, he was sentence to death by many forms of execution, only to have them fail as Gabimaru managed to survive every single attempt. He was set on fire and only received minor burns that were later healed instantly. The executioners tried to tear him apart from the waist up with oxen's, only to have them incapitate from the weight of his legs. He was sentence to death by decapitation, only for the blade to snap in two. He was also capable of surviving a barrage of attacks from Warped Keiun and received not a single injure or even paid him any mind. Hand-to-Hand Combatant Hand-to-hand combat is one of Gabimaru's core elements as a fighter. Gabimaru has shown high levels of speed, agility and reflexes. Combined with his physical strength and ninjutsu, Gabimaru can become a force to be reckoned with. Techniques * : A heel kick that is powerful enough to block a sword attack from an Asaemon. Ninjutsu As a former well trained shinobi from Iwagakure, Gabimaru is capable of performing various levels of ninja arts. Techniques * : Gabimaru sets himself on fire by raising his body temperature to ignite the oil in his skin. Swordsmanship Gabimaru is highly proficient with a sword, being able to fight on par with an Asaemon who are known to be true masters of wielding a sword. Quotes * "I've got no attachment to living. Up 'till this point I've killed a truly disastrous number of people. I have no intention of outliving them for very long." * "Shinobi ain't got any ambition or creeds. All we do is kill whoever we're told to." * "If you come trying to kill me, I will kill you" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Criminal